voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Bayard
The Bayards are the traditional weapons of the Voltron Paladins. They take a distinct shape for each Paladin, forming a weapon that complements their individual fighting style and skills. In addition, they can be connected to the Paladin's Lions to form weapons for Voltron itself. Over time, it appears that the Bayards can be altered to form more than one type of weapon for its user. This is seen most prominently in Zarkon's duel against Keith and the Red Lion, as he fluidly and continuously changed the form of the Black Bayard at will. Presumably, the other Paladins may be able to gain this capability, given enough training and experience. The Bayard's initial form upon being wielded by its Paladin may be based on the kind of weapon that the Paladin is best suited for, as the current Paladins (omitting Shiro) have been shown to have a considerable degree of skill with their Bayards. Users Zarkon When Allura told the new Paladins that the Black Bayard had been "...lost with the original Black Paladin," she implied that the weapon had been lost or destroyed with that Paladin's death. In truth, Zarkon was once the Black Paladin of Voltron prior to his attempted conquest of the universe more than 10,000 years ago. It was still in his possession until Shiro was able to fully bond with the Black Lion and wrest the bayard from the tyrant's grip. A Paladin's Bayard can be altered to form other types of weapons for its user. Most prominently shown when in Zarkon's hands, as his Bayard constantly took the forms of other equipment during his battle against the Red Paladin; like various shielding and/or weaponry to name a few. Combinations While the Bayards have the ability to generate personal weapons as well as individual weapons for Voltron, they can also combine their powers to generate additional powers. When the powers of the Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue Bayards were combined, Voltron generated an enormous scimitar-like blade, large enough to carve through a Galra battlecruiser. When the powers of Red and Black Bayards were combined the sword the Red Bayard usually summons caught fire, heavily increasing its attacking power in its fight against Zarkon in his armor. Gallery 73. Keith's bayard - sword.png 73. Pidge's bayard - small blade tazer.png Lance's Bayard.jpg 73. Hunk's bayard - huge gun cannon.png 271. Zarkon with unmodified bayard.png 244. Zarkon's bayard shield again.png 246. Zarkon squares off against Red.png|I think this one classifies as a backsword. 253. Zarkon bayard into BFG.png|I present to you, "The Compensator!" 265. Zarkon uses chain whip.png 269. Zarkon with chain whip retracted.png 285. Zarkon's mace fully materialized.png|Batter up! 297. Zarkon pulls out yet another weapon.png|Somewhere in the multiverse, Cloud Strife is just slowly shaking his head. Notes *The name "Bayard" may be a reference to a horse in French mythology with the ability to change size depending on its rider, much like how the Bayard weapons change shape to match their wielders. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Weapons Category:Objects